Seduced
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: Eric is tired of watching Godric seduce other men and takes action, only to be Godric's next victim. Basically PWP, Goderic.


This is just pure smutty goodness. I got this idea purely from rewatching the Time Bomb episode and I noticed just how graceful Godric is and back when he was 'wild' how he could have used it to his advantage. Godric will be a little OOC but thats only because this is how I think he behaved before be began embracing a conscience.

The year was 1200

The party was festive enough. Beautiful, voluptuous women danced around men drunk on life and alcohol. The smell of sex was in the air and it enticed him. But, never for a minute, did his eyes leave his maker.

Godric danced with no concern for the others, although most eyes were on him, especially male. The way his body moved, the way his lips uttered eloquent words, and the way his hips slid sensually to the sound of music made the scent of arousal among them unbearable.

Godric did this often. He liked to play with them, seduce them and then kill them. It was a little game he played and he never got tired of it. They, of course, were usually men. Vikings, just like he himself had been. He wondered if Godric held a specific fetish for them.

At the moment, Godric's eye had wondered to a handsome man in his late 30's who looked the boy up and down, lust apparent in his eyes. Godric turned his back to the man and sunk down on his lap, leaning back, letting the man lean forward and place soft kisses on his shoulder. Godric let a little moan and rubbed against him, eliciting a moan from the man. The man had wrapped his arms around the lithe boy and his hands wandered the soft muscular body.

The man stood, taking Godric with him and took him into one of the private alcoves. They were designed for people to have privacy with eachother. On this night, something clicked in Eric. He despised the man who had kidnapped his maker into the alcove, it wasn't apparent why, he'd never had a problem with his maker's other affairs, but this time, it just didn't seem right. Without thinking, he barged into the alcove to see the man undressing Godric. Godric looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, Eric, what is it?" He asked. Eric grabbed the man and threw him out with anger. Godric was on his feet in an instant.

"What are you doing?" He asked vehemently. Eric scowled.

"I dislike you doing this?"

"Doing what, exactly, Eric?" The older vampire demanded, confusion and concern glazed in his eyes.

"Seducing them, flashing your body to them as though you were some common everyday whore, but you are better then that!" He hissed. Godric raised an eyebrow

"My dear progeny, are you...jealous?" He asked teasingly. Eric's eyes narrowed.

"Jealous, of course not!" Godric chuckled.

"Really? Are you sure you don't just want me to yourself?" His eyes raised in a humored nature.

"Godric, this is really unorthodox." He snapped. Godric's eyes lowered and he became serious.

"Do you want me, Eric?" He asked, seduction dripping from his voice. He walked forward, sashaying his hips as he looked at him. Eric stepped back, confused but he felt himself becoming aroused. Godric became amused.

"Do you want to fuck me, Eric?" His eyes never leaving Eric's. Eric shook his head, trying to clear his head. Why had he never actually grasped how enticing his maker was. Sure he knew the way Godric moved was beautiful and sensual but it had never had such a grip on him before.

"Do you want to push me on this makeshift, and ravish my body?" He asked. Eric realized that his back was up against the wall and Godric continued walking toward him until there was no more space left between their bodies. Eric was searching for words.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, pleading with his maker to stop this torment, his slacks growing increasingly tight. Godric placed his hands on his hips.

"Because, you took away my meal, and now you have to pay the price." Godric hissed before grabbing Eric and pushing him down onto the makeshift. The soft sheets pressed against his heated skin and before he knew it, Godric was on top of him, pinning him down.

Eric looked up at his maker, Godric's eyes looked animalistic and were filled with lust. The older vampire leaned down and kissed Eric's forehead before each of his cheeks before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Eric watched him in fascination before Godric ground their throbbing erections together. Eric hissed in need. Godric smirked and removed Eric's shirt, exposing a very muscular abdoman and tight chest. Godric let his hands roam over the viking's body, smiling as Eric looked up at him in anticipation.

"So beautiful, why do you not bed women, or even men if they are to your liking, your body should be one you share with the world." Godric spoke softly as if the whole world could hear them. He leaned once again and kissed Eric's lips tenderly. Eric felt explosions in this kiss. Desire, lust, need all into one kiss.

Godric ripped Eric's slacks off as well and wrapped a hand around the man's erection, sliding his hand lazily up and down his shaft.

Eric tried to move, but Godric's other hand still held him in the same position. When Godric grew bored of that, he stood. Eric had thought he was done being tortured, but it was only the beginning. Godric lowered his own slacks and his erection sprang free. One look at Eric and Godric snapped his fingers pointing at it.

"Well?" He asked, expecting immediate response. Eric hurried himself over to his maker, unsure of exactly what to do. He took the other man's erection in his hands and pumped steadily, like he did when he was sexually frustrated. Godric's eyes flitted closed and he let a low moan.

Experimentally, Eric leaned and took him in his mouth. Godric was moaning louder now and Eric was becoming even more turned on by this. Godric pushed him away and lay on the makeshift, pulling Eric with him. Their mouths crashed together again and Godric wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, their erections once again coming in contact with eachother. Godric pulled away again and looked Eric dead in the eyes.

"Take me." He demanded. Eric lifted Godric and positioned himself before slowing sliding in. Godric let out a guttural moan that sounded like a whore. Completely sheathed in his small maker. He let out a gasp, the pleasure was intense and his body shook as the need built up in his veins. He began pumping Godric gently, Godric's moans driving him insane with every thrust into his small body. Eric was grinding into him and their lips connected once again, the kiss was intense as was the orgasm that was building with both of them.

Eric reached out and grasped Godric with his hand and pumped him as he went faster with every thrust. With one final thrust both he and Godric came with a loud scream from him and a pleasurable yelp from his maker.

Both men lay beside eachother. Eric had pulled out of him and they stared at eachother. A satisfied grin flashed onto Godric's face.

"Took you long enough." He said kissing his progeny's cheek.

Modern Day

Eric watched his maker sleeping, recalling their first time in his head. Every night since then, they had made love as passionate as that time had been. The sun had just gone down and Godric would be awaking soon. Eric leaned back against the chair and waited patiently, still not believing his luck that this beautiful male was his.

Godric's eyes fluttered open and the instant they met Eric's, a smile broke out on his face.

"Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to join me?" He asked

Eric was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
